<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小疯子 by digestive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140061">小疯子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive'>digestive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Dream Like a Dream, Actor RPF, 如梦之梦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 抹布向, 架空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>17年左右的旧文补档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>吴磊/胡歌, 路人/胡歌</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小疯子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>五号病人衍生,小胡老师写得比我好系列<br/>没有不尊重任何真人的意思,请当作同名同姓的虚拟角色看待或想象这只是一个很糟糕又低俗的剧本</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>吴磊最初是从一起值班的同事口中听到五号病人的名字的。只知道名,不知道姓<br/>
即使在重型精神病的男病区里,五号病人也足够特殊了<br/>
病历卡上的姓名一栏只有一个标了号的蓝色印泥,听说住院以来也从来没有人来探望过他<br/>
所以实际上吴磊并不清楚这是不是他的真名<br/>
他们喊他”歌儿”的时候大多伴随着低低的嘶吼,又或者是痴迷的呢喃<br/>
五号病人被抓紧的脚踝泛出一片健康的红色<br/>
无论对方是谁,他一律喊他们老师,然后被干的更凶,终于可怜地呜咽出声来<br/>
白天时候的五号病人相对起其他经常躁狂发作的病人来说就像一件漂亮的摆件<br/>
吴磊还记得刚过来实习的时候第一次见他的情形<br/>
在此之前长的漂亮的病人不是没有,只是几乎都因为精神扭曲连带着面貌也生发出一股可怖诡异的阴森<br/>
五号病人却是没有的,他就那样坐在那里静静的发呆,看上去完全不像和自己处在同一个世界的生物,不、或许那就是一尊活过来的人偶,怪谈里不是经常有么?<br/>
也许是感受到了视线,他垂下的眼慢慢向上看过来,带着某种魔性的力量。不一会儿又轻又软的喊了一声:<br/>
“小老师…”<br/>
说着眉目一弯,在吴磊心里被烫出一个不深不浅的坑</p><p>和普通病房不同,这里没有护士站,只有一间护理办公室。值夜班的时候要不断巡视病房,避免病人做出任何异常举动<br/>
吴磊靠着墙一边走一边紧张的竖起耳朵注意着,害怕又有病人像上次201房间里那个一样,撕了病服上吊<br/>
就这么发现了五号病人和这间医院的秘密<br/>
同事仿佛完全不怕吴磊向上面透露任何风声,两人在办公室休息的时候对方忽然笑了一声,用一种难以形容的语调跟他说:”你知道吗?最初他们给他带约束保护带,有纱布口罩的那种,怕办事的时候被他给咬了”<br/>
吴磊脑子里冒出了五号病人带着保护带的样子,莫名一个激灵<br/>
“谁想到他乖得很,连挣扎都没有…让他干什么就干什么”<br/>
同事停顿了一下,好像在回忆,有些享受的闭了会儿眼<br/>
“你知道,他不发病的时候看上去温顺极了,又乖又可怜,还那么漂亮…<br/>
你来之前,可能去年年底吧,开了个护士知道吧?”<br/>
吴磊点了点头<br/>
“我是见过她的,那次夜里值班的时候,听到五号病人房里有特别痛苦的哼哼,还以为又是撞见谁在办事,我就悄悄推开门往里头瞧,嘿!你猜怎么着!那个疯婆子,捆着他,拿他扎针练习呢!细胳膊上全是针孔,隔天我逮着他一看,青一块紫一块…还在那傻笑!”<br/>
同事站起身做了个舒展,去买早饭了,剩下吴磊慢慢消化<br/>
实际上在这个白色监狱里,接受这些意外的并不是什么难事<br/>
吃过午饭的休息时间里,吴磊在音娱室找见了五号病人<br/>
忍不住撩开他的袖子寻找早已不见了痕迹的针孔印<br/>
象牙色的小臂诱惑着吴磊把手指放了上去,从上面划到手掌心,又挤进他指缝里来回的刮<br/>
吴磊想自己从来也是没见过这样一双漂亮的手,又想不知道这双手都做过些什么<br/>
“小老师?”<br/>
他又喊到,吴磊猛地一抖,条件反射似的退出半米远<br/>
“我叫吴磊”<br/>
像是掩饰尴尬一样,吴磊纠正到,随即又想起他的前辈们说的,五号病人无论见谁都只是喊老师,记不住名字的话。顿时觉得更加难堪<br/>
五号病人只是笑,眼神里甚至有一丝狡黠<br/>
被烫过的地方此时又开始隐隐作痛,烧得人头皮发麻</p><p>02.</p><p>休了半天假,等吴磊重新回到医院的时候已经是下午<br/>
穿过长长的走廊刷卡进了病区,就见着三四个病人在音娱室外头的走廊上折腾<br/>
还有人接了温水泡面,端着来回地走<br/>
面香味儿逗得旁边几个人不停追着他跑,护工们也不敢懈怠的盯着<br/>
吴磊闻着闻着才想起来上午好像是家属接待日,给病人带过来的零食估计这会儿发了一部分下去,进了音娱室一看,果然都兴高采烈的吃上了<br/>
五号病人坐在老地方给新住进201的剥橘子，一瓣一瓣捏在指尖上小心翼翼地把筋也剃了出来。那人等不及一把抓着他的手就往嘴里含,吴磊下意识地一个挺身，差点就要冲出去<br/>
五号病人反倒是乐了起来,任凭对方像动物一样连着橘子抱着他的手又啃又舔,甚至伸出另一只手替他擦了擦嘴<br/>
“慢点儿~”尾音几乎是往上翘起来的<br/>
吴磊没来由的一阵燥,抽了厚厚一叠纸过去,把手拽回来细细擦了一遍,末了干脆顺势把人扯起来往盥洗室走<br/>
五号病人一个踉跄踢着了凳子,发出一阵尖锐的响声</p><p>蓦地</p><p>病人们像被按下了开关,一齐扭头盯住吴磊,整个音娱室瞬间再没半点儿声响。和吴磊一起吓得一愣的医护们隔了几秒才想起来安抚<br/>
“好啦好啦!没事儿,都接着干自己的吧!”<br/>
一边说着一边有些复杂的给吴磊使了一个眼色<br/>
吴磊来实习这一个月还没见过这阵势,愣是吓出一背脊冷汗。听着渐渐回来的各种声响，长舒出一口气<br/>
余光扫见还被自己抓着的人才想起刚才的目的<br/>
手还是得洗,只是吴磊长了教训,动作变得轻柔起来<br/>
“那样不卫生,我带你去洗洗”<br/>
他看见五号病人缓缓地眨了下眼睛抿起嘴来<br/>
几乎怀疑他下一秒就要摇头了<br/>
“好吧?”<br/>
他于是赶紧又补了一句<br/>
终于听见对方从喉咙里哼出一个同意的音节</p><p>吴磊退回几步牵着他出了音娱室<br/>
走廊上的几个人倒是已经跑没了,只有面香混着地板上刚洒的消毒水,弥漫出一股新奇的气味儿<br/>
吴磊想一会儿可以回趟休息室,上次特殊病区同期来实习的小护士送他的那板巧克力总算能派上用场,虽然不知道五号病人吃不吃甜食,但也没有更好的选择了<br/>
吴磊帮他把水龙头拧开,看他迟迟没有动作又捉了他的手往前送<br/>
一直可以算听话的人这次却老是往后缩,僵持了一会儿,吴磊从后面圈住他往前压,手把手的给他洗了起来<br/>
大约离得太近,吴磊甚至可以闻到医院里统一供应的廉价沐浴露的味道隐约从五号病人的脖颈处渗出来,像毒素一样钻进他的神经里害得脑袋嗡嗡作响<br/>
监督病人按时洗澡是护工们的工作之一,部分病人发病期间的症状就有不注意个人卫生,而五号病人似乎只是单纯讨厌碰水<br/>
但无论如何最不缺的就是乐于帮五号病人洗澡的人<br/>
吴磊想象着他们是怎样借着水声和蒸汽肆无忌惮的抚摸他,掐住他的腰挤进他的两腿之间<br/>
“小老师…痛”<br/>
吴磊猛的回神松开钳住对方的双手<br/>
往后退时才发觉自己硬了</p><p>五号病人保持着抬手的姿势转过身来,病服被刚才那个动作带得湿了一片<br/>
水珠从被浇得有些发红的手指间滴滴哒哒往下掉<br/>
吴磊看到他有些惊讶的盯着自己,双唇微微张着<br/>
水龙头还在哗啦作响,吴磊又想起关于浴室的那些妄想<br/>
就像一个邀请<br/>
他落荒而逃</p><p>03.</p><p>保洁阿姨见怪不怪地从五号病人的床垫下面翻出好几个用过的避孕套,拿去扔的时候赶巧被吴磊撞见,看他盯了半天干脆朝着垃圾桶的方向仰了仰下巴:”搿桩事体侬晓得伐?”<br/>
吴磊心虚的赶紧摇摇头快步走开了,待到换班的时候才旁敲侧击的问<br/>
在休息室里的几个人一听来了劲儿,把椅子挪过来围在一起,没意义的压低声音聊了起来<br/>
吴磊听了半天污言秽语才筛出点不知道的信息<br/>
譬如大家起初都想让五号病人给他们口,但他听不懂教的,牙也不收着点,往往搞的很狼狈<br/>
还有人捏着他的脸硬是塞了进去,结果没搞好分寸捅得人吐了一地<br/>
“套子本来大概也没人想带的,但是这么多人往他房间里跑呢,还是带了求个安心”<br/>
“况且…”<br/>
说到这,其他人都是止不住变了声调的笑起来<br/>
“哎,你自己试了就知道了”<br/>
一边心照不宣的都拍了拍吴磊,这才各自散了<br/>
“我不行的…!我是说我不会的…”吴磊忽的站起来为自己申辩<br/>
收到几声潦草又敷衍的回答</p><p>等又轮到值夜班,吴磊警告自己这次要刻意绕开了走,不听不看,也就不会去想了<br/>
哪想等到了后半夜巡第3圈的时候,却还是不听使唤的踱了过去<br/>
吴磊刻意在外面屏息凝神的听了一会儿,没听着什么动静才轻轻的推了门进去<br/>
外面的路灯透过铁栅栏在病房里撒出许多排列整齐的长方形<br/>
五号病人没盖被子就这么蜷缩着躺在床上,浅浅的呼吸着<br/>
裸露出来的皮肤像画布一样被夜染成了有些朦胧的蓝色<br/>
吴磊正打算再走近一些,门忽然又被推开了<br/>
进来的人看到他也是一愣,随即立即领会的放下心来<br/>
“怎么?你不是说你不行?”<br/>
“我、我就进来看看…”<br/>
吴磊一开口发现自己声音都哑了,小声的清了清嗓子<br/>
对方也没有意思跟他深究,有些烦躁的指了指门<br/>
“那你是想围观啊?”<br/>
吴磊又扭头看了看病床,发现人好像已经被他们吵醒了,心下就是一滞,怕被他看见了似得赶紧闪了出去<br/>
吴磊站在外面走廊上,满耳朵就是自己几乎跳出胸膛的心脏的鼓动声<br/>
他知道他应该顺应着去巡视别的病区了,或者回办公室坐会儿也行<br/>
好一会儿却拖着步子又站了回去<br/>
他隐约听着刚才进去的那个人发狠的说<br/>
“吴磊干过你了吗?啊?”<br/>
“他会干你的,他会的”<br/>
接着就是好几句脏话,好像还甩了巴掌<br/>
五号病人带着哭腔的声音听上去委屈的紧<br/>
吴磊鬼使神差的在门外跟着喊了一声<br/>
“歌儿”</p><p>不知过了多久,门又打开了<br/>
对方看到吴磊还杵在走廊上先是吓得脸色一变,随后见他没反应又露出一副见鬼的表情<br/>
“艹!你小子他妈有病吧?!”<br/>
说着推了他一把大步走了<br/>
吴磊等那人走远了才又走到门口用余光往里瞧<br/>
五号病人背对着门坐在床边上看着窗子发呆<br/>
和其他人相比过于白皙的皮肤此时正形成一层淡淡的光晕<br/>
吴磊想起方才偷听来的那个诅咒,站在外面伸手把门带上了</p><p>04.</p><p>视线终于聚焦之后,看到的是自己的双手卡在谁的脖颈上<br/>
吴磊吓得向后倒去,呆了一秒又跌撞着爬起来查看对方的情况<br/>
这下他彻底被吓懵了,张了张嘴却发不出声音<br/>
那是他自己的脸,平静的好像尸体一样<br/>
巨大的呕吐感堵在嗓子眼,他只得用力捂住嘴,但酸味已经侵略了整个口腔<br/>
“吐出来也没关系”<br/>
对方——”自己”说话了<br/>
“算是附赠给你的仁慈”<br/>
吴磊猛地睁开眼睛,在一片漆黑中深深喘气</p><p>每周只能休半天假出去透风的生活让人有些神经过敏<br/>
吴磊原本是没想留在这里的,现在却好像有些身不由己。相较外面而言,病院的时间好像被拉的很长,在里面呆久了连带着自己也被同化成了适合的形状<br/>
上次的”偷听”事件以来,同事们看他的眼神越发不友善,吴磊老觉得他们在后面嘀嘀咕咕是在议论自己,于是坐办公室显然不再是最轻松的那个选项,便积极给病人做疏导去了<br/>
除了慢性病区的跟进,急性病区缺人手的时候吴磊偶尔也去帮忙<br/>
一周连轴转下来胳膊上被咬了好几口,消了毒又接着上班<br/>
有些个精神分裂的病人,低反应的时候还好,阳性症状一出来总是闹的鸡飞狗跳<br/>
好不容易哄着人把药吞进去了,转眼一个不注意又给扣嗓子连着晚饭一起吐出来的<br/>
那些自诩上帝耶和华,佛陀转世的在吴磊眼里甚至可爱了起来<br/>
相比起来五号病人可太安静了没人见过他发病什么样,知道的又都只是道听途说,拼凑不出一个所以然<br/>
吴磊想,那次以来已经很长一段时间没敢去看他了<br/>
周一晚上吴磊把笔电带过来打算巡病区的间隔里敲一下论文<br/>
进了办公室发觉人还没走完,抬眼确认了一下墙上挂的钟<br/>
短针正巧跳到12的方向,发出哒的一声响<br/>
“来啦?”<br/>
“…我去转一圈”<br/>
吴磊莫名觉得有些缺氧,放下电脑就想跑<br/>
“一起啊?”<br/>
说着三个人挤着他就出去了,熟门熟路的去了五号病人的病房<br/>
吴磊被他们推的摔到了地上,手撑着想起来的时候就看见那双好看的脚出现在自己眼面前。五号病人光着脚丫子站在那,和平时不同有些木然的看着他们<br/>
这个表情几个人都再熟悉不过了,吃过药以后的一段时间里病人会变得迟钝起来,很难给出什么反应,所以以往大部分人是不挑前半夜来的。吴磊觉着自己的坏预感马上就要应验,徒劳的往外冲又被拽了回来<br/>
闲着手的那个在抽屉里翻了一会儿摸出一管润滑剂,又从裤子里掏出两个套,其余两个人负责看着吴磊<br/>
吴磊想起早上那个梦,胃有些抽搐起来<br/>
“歌儿,乖,今天简单点儿不去床上了”<br/>
说着把手伸进病服里,沿着脊柱往下摸了一把才绕到背后搂着他帮他脱衣服<br/>
边脱边咬了咬五号病人染红的耳尖,又忍不住去啃他的脖颈<br/>
“哎,哎!差不多得了,主角在这儿呢”<br/>
吴磊被人一把推着往前走了一步,脑子里一片空白<br/>
五号病人就像一个仿真娃娃那样乖巧的跪着,等着他去操<br/>
浓稠到令人恶心的空气被吸到肺部再转化成厚重的呼吸。吴磊越喘越急,终于忍不住颤抖着伸手摸了摸他了脸<br/>
人偶的睫毛因为这个动作小幅度的颤了颤,他看着吴磊,又好像是透过他在看着别的什么<br/>
“歌儿…”<br/>
吴磊用拇指蹭他有些发冷的下嘴唇,五号病人配合的微微张开嘴,吴磊于是把手指塞了进去,绞住他的舌尖。<br/>
他还在呼吸吗?<br/>
吴磊莫名其妙的想,单手给自己脱了裤子<br/>
他还是活着的<br/>
他们都喊他歌儿<br/>
我为什么不可以<br/>
我只是得到所有人都得到了的东西<br/>
所有人都知道<br/>
不会有人知道<br/>
他想起之前听到五号病人一个人在病房里唱的那首不知道什么名字的歌:<br/>
“冠兀鹫啊 黑秃鹫啊<br/>
若能在天上飞翔的话<br/>
请你从食指开始享用<br/>
我没有骨头的血肉”<br/>
吴磊接过润滑剂挤在手上朝五号病人身后摸去</p><p>05.</p><p>吴磊扯着叠好的豆腐块抖开看了看大小,又在脑子里计算了一下尺码,想歌儿应该是能穿上的。如果不是现在翻出来,几乎已经忘了自己还买过这几件衣服<br/>
有印了宝丽来风的艳丽花朵图案的,另一件是70年代美国女星的丽影,看着看着有点明白为什么总是没它们的出场机会了。好在歌儿是不会跟他提反对意见的,吴磊甚至一边想象着他穿起来以后的模样,有些飘飘然起来,想想便挑了三件塞进箱子里,对着裤子发起愁来<br/>
“歌儿,过来我给你比一下裤脚~”<br/>
吴磊冲着客厅喊了一声只听见电视综艺节目里观众发出的爆笑生,没听见别的动静,只好又从收好的箱子里翻出一件拿着出去了<br/>
他的歌儿没在看电视,趴在茶几上盯着鱼缸看的认真,简直下一秒就要伸手进去捞了<br/>
“好看吗?之前地摊上买的,没想到竟然活了这么久…”<br/>
歌儿终于舍得移开眼睛,乖乖把手往上伸直让吴磊帮他脱了病服套上新衣服<br/>
吴磊单膝跪在地上帮他比裤长,普通款硬是看出九分裤的模样,倒也不是不能穿,问题算是解决了<br/>
“行。”吴磊满意的点点头<br/>
两本存折已经放好了,卡和现金也都在包里,再看看有没有什么值钱的一并东西带上<br/>
歌儿扶着他的肩单脚站着,努力把另一只脚塞进裤筒里,吴磊忍不住在他大幅度倾斜过来的脸上啄了一口<br/>
歌儿被这个小小的骚扰逗得一阵笑,两条腿绊到一起整个重心不稳,拽着他就翻倒在沙发上<br/>
笑够了又可劲儿盯着他看,吴磊刚有些脸红想起来,就听见歌儿轻轻的喊了一声<br/>
“磊磊”</p><p>吴磊的手一滞,润滑剂迅速从手里往下滑,漏了一地<br/>
“你叫我什么?”<br/>
刚才还仿佛坏掉的电视一样充满杂音的思绪瞬间被吹得烟消云散<br/>
其他三个人也是一愣,都怀疑是自己听错了<br/>
“磊磊”<br/>
五号病人于是又喊了一声,他的眼神已经不像刚才那样无神,恢复到了吴磊记忆中的模样<br/>
“你,你知道我名字?”<br/>
“你告诉我的呀?”<br/>
五号病人轻轻抿着嘴一副害怕自己说错话的样子,看吴磊还没回神,犹豫了一下抱住了他<br/>
“我冷…”<br/>
吴磊忽然不可抑制的哭了出来,尽管他努力不让自己发出声音,整个人却抖个不停<br/>
五号病人有一搭没一搭的拍起他的背,咯咯的笑<br/>
旁边几个人看的傻了眼,互相来回的使了眼色,过了一会儿有人开口催了起来<br/>
“别他娘哭哭啼啼的了!是男人就快点!”<br/>
说着粗鲁的把两人踹开来,又把套子甩在吴磊脸上<br/>
他们这会儿是真有些急了,只要吴磊一日不下这趟浑水,秘密就永远不是秘密<br/>
吴磊抹了把脸,还没完全平静,但好像下了什么决心一样和刚才判若两人<br/>
“我想抽支烟”<br/>
吴磊说话的时候没看人,但马上又想起什么似得抬头看着对方的眼睛接着讲<br/>
“我紧张,抽一根就好了”<br/>
三人以为他终于想通了,放松了姿态<br/>
“呵呵,软蛋玩意儿…<br/>
给他烟”<br/>
吴磊按了两次火机才打着,叼在嘴里猛吸一口,咳了个够呛<br/>
烟卷迅速的烧退进去很小的一截,亮起红色的火星<br/>
站在他旁边的男人眼看着那些小小的火苗就这么迅速放大被捅进了自己眼睛里<br/>
惨叫声在夜里的医院显得格外凄厉<br/>
趁几个人乱作一团还没反应过来的时候,吴磊一把抓住五号病人的手腕就往外跑,出了病房吴磊没一刻犹豫又把火警警报器给拉了,水从天花板上倾泻而下地板很快就淹起一片汪洋,尖锐的警铃声掩盖了一切<br/>
吴磊大笑着喊:”活该!!!”<br/>
两个水里捞出来的人一路高歌着飞奔出长长的走廊<br/>
“They said someday you’ll find all who love are blind<br/>
Oh~ “<br/>
“这首我知道!”<br/>
吴磊牵着五号病人的手和他一起唱了起来:<br/>
“When your heart’s on fire<br/>
you must realize smoke gets in your eyes”</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>“准备好了吗?”<br/>
吴磊把箱子搬到外面歇了口气<br/>
歌儿对他的新行头很是好奇,走几步就站住扭朝后面,试图把后背上印的图案也看清楚了<br/>
“哎哟别瞧啦,一会儿赶不上车的”<br/>
语气里倒是全然没有责怪的意思<br/>
临走掏出钥匙想锁门,又想他大约是再也不会回到这里了,顺手把钥匙压在脚垫下面<br/>
吴磊又想起电视还没关,但好像也没有什么所谓了<br/>
“走吧”<br/>
他又牵起歌儿的手,两人拖着箱子下了楼</p><p>“…今天凌晨我市A区某精神病院发生一起突发性事件。实习生吴某在袭击三名同事后,破坏医院火警系统,挟持病人胡某逃走。案发后，我市民警第一时间赶到现场组织指挥侦查破案工作。被袭击同事一人重伤,经及时抢救已经脱离危险。据了解,被挟持病人胡某是多起重大杀人案重要犯罪嫌疑人,公安部、省公安厅对此案高度重视。目前，此案正在进一步侦查处理中。下面播报下一条新闻,美国田纳西州一所教堂24日发生枪击案件…”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>